fire_forcefandomcom-20200222-history
Fire Force Wiki:Manual of Style
This is the wiki's Manual of Style, please do not do any reorganization and cleanup of wikitext on the wiki unless you are fixing things to follow this style guideline. Section order Characters * (main) - The beginning section with general intro. This is the one without a section name. * Appearance - Physical description of the character. * Personality - Information on the character's personality. A '''singular' quote may be added to the personality section.'' * Background (If applicable) - Historical and background information on the character. * Abilities - Information on the characters special abilities and techniques. ** Ignition Abilities (If applicable) * Plot - Section container, the characters actions within the story would be here. If most or all of what happens here appears in the character's Background section, then this section or parts of it may not be needed. ** Some arc * Other media - Showcases characters in non-canon stories. (If applicable) ** In Other Media (If applicable) * Creation and Conception - Describes how Atsushi Ōkubo came up with the character; may show rough drafts, etc. (If applicable) * Trivia - Trivia items. Organised in list format using * at the start of the line (Stylistically a space after that * would be nice.) Things not worthy of being in trivia include: "That X is the first Y to do Z." or "That X is the only Y to do Z." etc. * References - Just the References section with a tag below it. To collect the tag info in the page. Individual bits of info should be tagged with specific citation other than just the general sources section. Chapters * (main) - Where the chapter number is. * Summary - The summary should only contain the important parts of the episode/chapter as much as possible. * Trivia - Any relevant trivia points (optional) Techniques / Weapons * (main) - Name of technique/weapon, most well known use, any special requirements. * Usage - How does the technique/weapon work and what must be done to ensure it works? * Variants (if appropriate) * Trivia - Any relevant trivia points (optional) Writing style * Articles should be written in British English, not US English. * Articles should be written in present-tense, not past or future tense. * Articles should be written in an in-universe style, this includes calling characters by what they were called at this point in the story, and not refer to the reader or viewer when talking about events. * Articles should be independent of any point in the series, it should not be required that pages be updated every time a new event happens in the timeline simply because articles were written from the perspective of someone reading on the latest chapter. ** If you use the word "current" anywhere in a phrase to refer to something, you likely wrote it the wrong way. Similarly, if "current" is used in an article, it was likely written wrongly and should be fixed. * Walls of text in articles should be avoided where possible. Shorter paragraphs are easier to read and are more concise for readers of the wiki. Articles containing walls of text should be fixed to ensure readability. WikiText style * Things like nekomata and nekomata are pointless, only nekomata should be used. ** This also applies to links written to denote a plural: don't write the link as Special Fire Brigades; instead use Special Fire Brigades. ** In the case of pages containing undesirable words (mainly brackets), it is appropriate to use alternative display text. * Don't bypass redirects using things like Maki make use of the redirect properly with Maki. ** More information about why redirect bypass is bad can be found here: Wikipedia:Redirect#Do not "fix" links to redirects that are not broken * The preferred form for headers is header title : this makes it easier to distinguish when editing pages, rather than being part of the text. * Do not use level 5 headings in articles, as they cannot be edited without editing the previous heading and can't be distinguished as a heading at all. * When using galleries, include hideaddbutton=true in the parameters of : this prevents Image policy violations by the addition of bad images. Common improper style changes * Do not go adding last names to links unless you have a valid reason to do so (full character name hasn't been used earlier in the article). Full names should not be abused to bypass redirects. * Do not change page numbers in ref tags to have a leading zero. Going around the wiki and changing 3 to 03 despite most pages sticking to 3 doesn't improve the wiki at all and just adds pointless edits, just stick with 3. * For the Ignition Ability and its techniques, we use "Ignition Ability" instead of "Firestarting." * Do not make edits that do absolutely nothing to change the appearance of the page when it is rendered, such as adding or removing a space between paragraphs, adding underscores in spaces when including an image onto an article, or removing unused parameters from infobox templates. This does nothing except add pointless edit revisions to the page history and does not improve the wiki. * Do not replace words just because you don't know or understand their meaning. Such edits will be considered disruptive. See Also * Image policy Category:Policy